If You Could Just Turn it Off, Would You?
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: 'A stake is plunged into Stefan's chest, right where he knew it would hurt Damon most.' After Stefan's death, how does Damon cope? Will he be able to deal with the fact his only brother is dead? Or will he flip the switch? Warning: Character Death if it isn't already obvious.


**So, did you guys enjoy the super bowl? I'd say it was a pretty close game. At the first part, I was thinking about the Ravens and the 49ers and decided the Ravens were Damon's team and the 49ers were Stefan's. Lol, Damon won! I actually came up with this story while watching the game. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. **

Damon jumped in his car, shoved his key in the ignition, and drove off in a mad dash to find his brother. Thoughts were scrambling in Damon's mind as he drove faster, desperate to reach his destination. _Faster...Faster...Faster,_ was all he could think at this moment. Whatever was happening to Stefan right now, Damon would make it some how his fault he's in that mess. He had to save him, at all costs. Damon sped up to the corner and stopped his car in an alley. Leaving his keys, Damon ran out of his car and kicked down the door to the building on his left. Without considering the possibilities of his immediate death, Damon went inside.

* * *

A Hour Before

"What...what do you want...from me?" Stefan choked out, blood spilling from his mouth onto the stone floor. Stefan, his body bloody and leaning up against the wall, looked up at his torturer. The man, knelt down to Stefan's eye level and grabbed one of the bloody knives of the floor. He gently took a piece of cloth and wiped the blade off.

"You know," he began in a menacing tone, "I just adore knives, guns are okay...but you never really know a person...until you stab them in the gut." The man smiled, then plunged the knife deep into Stefan's stomach. He let out a blood curdling scream. The man stabbed Stefan's neck with vervain. After that, everything went blank.

...

"Good! Your awake, I was getting kinda bored," the man said. Stefan looked up to see the man sitting in a worn out chair, his legs pulled over the arm.

"So...guess what I did while you were taking a nap!"

Stefan shifted into a sitting position, wincing when he felt the searing pain of a knife in his lower back. "What?" Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"I called your brother, Damon, right? I told him to come here in five minutes or, I'll kill you. Of course, he'll be just a few seconds to late and I'll stake you right in front of him. After a while of taunting him and killing people he loves, I'll kill him too. Now...doesn't that sound just delightful!"

* * *

Present Time

"Too late!" The man said, a laugh in his voice, once Damon got inside.

The man plunged a stake into Stefan's chest. Right where he knew it would hurt Damon most. Damon hit the man back, onto the ground. Damon stood above him, ready for a fight but he used his vampire speed and left. Damon, whipped back around to see his brother lying motionless, with a stake in his chest. Damon's face was blank, like what happened didn't register yet. He couldn't be dead. His little brother couldn't be dead. Not after everything they've been through. Every fight they shared, ever battle they fought side by side. He couldn't be dead. But he was.

A tear trickled down Damon's cheek, leaving a track of agony, pain, and suffering. Tears starting coming faster down Damon's cheeks and his lip began to tremble. His legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees, by Stefan's side. He clenched his teeth together as he stared at his brother's body, until he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, sobs escaping him repeatedly.

So this all leads back to one question. _If you could turn it off, would you?_

Would Damon?

Damon suddenly stopped crying and stared at the ground as he thought to himself. He knew it could all be over, just flip that switch. It would be easy. A lot easier then having to feel the pain of Stefan's death.

Right there, Damon's decision was made.

And turned it off.


End file.
